Ace el (des)afortunado
by Karkstrek
Summary: Ya no sabe que esperar de su joven pareja. Established!AceLu
1. Paternidad

**One Piece no es mío.**

* * *

 **Ace el (des)afortunado.**

 **Paternidad.**

Ace sigue intentando comprender la situación en la que actualmente se encuentra, con Luffy ahí frente a él las cosas se le hacen cada vez más complicadas, entiende a lo que se refiere y el por qué de su propuesta, más no considera que sea necesario (por lo menos aún) acceder a tal cosa.

Claro, Luffy no opina lo mismo y Ace sabe que va a empezar a jugar sucio cuando el menor comienza a hacer pucheros, el de pecas entiende la situación en la que se encuentra, enserio lo hace, pero no está muy, muy seguro de que Luffy con sus recién 22 años cumplidos sepa en realidad lo que está proponiendo.

\- Ace~

El de pecas reconoce ese tono, es el tono de voz de alguien que va a ganar algo, no puede evitar temblar, pues puede que Luffy logre convencerle, como siempre hace.

Comienza con movimientos cautelosos, se levanta de la silla frente al sillón en que Ace se encuentra, su comedor se encuentra cercano a la sala, por lo que el menor no tarda mucho en llegar a donde se encuentra el otro.

Aún acostado Ace le observa cauteloso, se alerta cuando Luffy se inclina un poco sobre su persona, acabando así con las posibles rutas de escape.

\- ¿Lu?

\- Ace~ enserio, enserio tienes que pensarlo.

\- Lu, enserio, apenas pasamos tiempo juntos como para pensar en ese tipo de cosas.

Y es la verdad, Ace acaba de ser ascendido a la segunda división del despacho de abogados del gran Shirohige, por lo que no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que le obliguen a viajar y Luffy, Luffy está por terminar su carrera como abogado y Dragon, aprovechando eso ha empezado a darle una mejor preparación. Ace no quiere tener que compartir el poco tiempo que pasa con él con alguien que va a requerir su atención 24/7, no, es demasiado posesivo en ese aspecto y aún no ha terminado de disfrutar a Luffy como dios manda.

\- Ace~

Claro, Luffy es un aprovechado y siendo así tiene que colocarse sobre Ace, evitando que se escape mientras se acurruca en su pecho, el de pecas admite que le encanta tenerle así, con él, solos. Rodea con uno de sus brazos el cuerpo del más pequeño mientras aspira el aroma de su cabello.

\- No.

Decide, simplemente no, no quiere ceder ese tipo de momentos a alguien más, mucho menos compartirlos.

\- Pero Ace, piénsalo, seríamos tres.

\- Ya tengo suficiente con Sabo.

\- Pero Sabo no siempre está aquí, además -La sonrisa del menor es demasiado sincera y brillante que la resolución de Ace comienza a flaquear- Sabo no es de nosotros.

 _Rayos._

\- ¿Nosotros?

\- Si -El menor toma el rostro de Ace con ambas manos, lo acerca al suyo mientras continúa hablando- Nuestro -Da un besito en los labios del contrario-

\- Lu.

Ace detesta que el menor haga eso, es la peor manera que usa para conseguir algo.

\- Vamos Ace, sé que tu también quieres.

\- No...

Puede que exista la ligera posibilidad de que Ace llegue a aceptar la propuesta del otro, no negará que es uno de sus planes a futuro y es imposible que Luffy haya decidido semejante cosa el solo...

Separa abruptamente al menor de si, claro, es lo más lógico.

\- ¿Quién? -Pregunta serio-

\- ¿Quién, qué? -El menor inclina la cabeza genuinamente confundido-

\- ¿Quién te metió esa idea?

 _Así que si hubo alguien,_ determina el mayor cuando el otro empieza a mostrar señales de nerviosismo, sus manos tiemblan apenas notablemente, pero sus ojos ya no le observan de manera fija.

\- N-no se de que hables Ace -Ríe un poco en un claro acto nervioso-

\- Luffy -Ace ya no se esfuerza en contener su molestia, utiliza el tono autoritario que suele usar en ese tipo de situaciones- con más razón tengo que rechazar.

\- ¡Traffy dijo que tu aceptarías!

Las malas influencias de las nuevas amistades del menor se hacen presentes, la verdad no le sorprende, el médico siempre ha sabido como manipular de la mejor manera a Luffy, como aquella vez que se metieron con Doflamingo. Ace jamás superará ver a 'Doffy' publicando notas de rescate por sus preciados lentes.

\- Traffy, eh.

El menor rápidamente cubre su boca mientras observa cuidadosamente al mayor, esperando cualquier tipo de reacción de este.

\- Es que, se veían tan felices -Comienza con gesto decaído, Ace no puede evitar que su corazón se rompa un poco, no le gusta ver al menor así- La pequeña Sugar se veía muy bien con ellos.

 _Traffy y Kidd le habían invitado a comer algo después de clases, el joven empresario quería tiempo de calidad con el aún estudiante de medicina, pero este no quería estar a solas con 'la bestia' en público, por lo menos._

 _Así que habían ido a comer al Baratie, su estadía ahí no duro mucho, Luffy rechazó el ofrecimiento a un segundo plato, pues aún iba a comer con Ace._

El de pecas no puede evitar sentirse un poco conmovido ante las palabras del otro.

 _Así que, cuando se retiraron del Baratie, Traffy se ofreció muy amablemente a llevarlo a su casa, con la condición de pasar primero por alguien, Kidd obviamente les acompañó._

 _Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse frente al 'Biscuit Room' una de las varios establecimientos de la familia Don Quixote, este siendo una guardería mostraba una fachada colorida y alegre. El encargado 'Cesar Clown' no menos colorido que el establecimiento._

 _Pues, apenas llegar fueron recibidos por Monet, secretaria y cuidadora, quien muy formalmente les guió a la parte 'infanlit' del establecimiento._

Ace no puede evitar reír, una parte 'infantil' en un establecimiento infantil, se calla cuando Luffy le fulmina con la mirada.

 _\- ¿Qué hacemos aquí, Traffy, vamos a robarnos a los niños de Mingo?_

 _Recibió un golpe por parte de Monet, un empujón por parte de Traffy y una risa escandalosa por parte del pelirrojo._

 _\- No, idiota, venimos a recoger a alguien._

 _\- Oh._

 _Y caminaron hasta llegar a su destino._

 _La habitación en la que ingresaron era demasiado espaciosa, con niños de aproximadamente 2 años correteando y jugando como lo hacen los niños de su edad._

 _Apenas entrar, Traffy fue derribado por una pequeña niña, sus vestimentas comunes, sin considerar la corona en su cabeza._

 _\- Law~ -La pequeña se abrazaba al cuerpo de Trafalgar, restregando su rostro contra el de este mientras soltaba algunas lagrimillas- ¡Te extrañe mucho!_

 _\- Si, si, yo también, Sugar._

 _Permanecieron así un pequeño momento, con Monet soltando unas rodillas enternecidas y Kidd observando la escena demasiado feliz y calmado, hasta un poco orgulloso._

 _Tras ayudarle a levantarse, Kidd cargó a Sugar, tomándola entre sus brazos con delicadeza para posteriormente hacer algo que nunca nadie esperaría ver hacer al temible 'Eustass'. El pelirrojo comenzó a jugar con la pequeña, haciendo caras raras y dejando que esta jugase con sus cabellos y lentes, Luffy no podía estar tan sorprendido._

 _\- Lo ves, Luffy-ya -Traffy se había acercado a él apenas entregar a Sugar a Kidd- Los niños siempre traen alegría a las parejas._

 _Luffy no dudó de sus palabras, no cuando los siempre cansados ojos grises observaban con cariño y orgullo al pelirrojo y a la pequeña. Luffy decidió que el necesitaba eso con su amado Ace, que mejor que compartir todo lo que tienen que ofrecer con alguien más._

\- Hmmm.

Ace no puede evitar sentir que el menor tiene razón, si, van a tener un hijo, algún día, mas no ahora, no cuando están tan cerca de sus sueños.

\- No.

Repite ante la mirada perpleja y herida del menor.

\- ¡Ace!

\- No, Luffy, no estamos preparados para eso. Kidd y Law pueden hacerlo por el apoyo de la familia Don Quixote, y apuesto lo que quieras a que Killer y Penguin están más que encantados de hacer de niñeras.

\- Pero Ace...

\- Después, Lu.

Luffy sabe que no hay de otra cuando el de pecas se retira.

El menor no sabe si de algo le servirá llorar.

* * *

 **Soy muy mala y termino las cosas antes de que se pongan interesantes unu.**

 **En otras noticias: ¡Ya casi voy al corriente con OP! *0* apiadense de mi, tengo 6 mese viéndolo y he de decir que no me arrepiento de nada uvu. En fin.**

 **Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer mi arduo y no tan 'popular' trabajo (¿Por qué AceLu no es tan popular? :'c) (?), se los agradezco mucho uvu.**


	2. Maternidad

**One Piece no es mío.**

* * *

 **Ace el (des)afortunado.**

 **Maternidad.**

\- ¿Qué hago, Marco?

A Marco le viene importando nada que su compañero de trabajo, y amigo, esté pasando por dificultades de carácter 'físico' en su relación. Por lo que sabe, la pareja del mencionado ha decidido golpear al de pecas donde más le duele con el característico: No sexo.

Pero hay un motivo y muy a su pesar, él está de acuerdo con el porque del rechazo a la propuesta del joven Monkey, son muy jóvenes aún... Y Ace es idiota.

Pero aún así, considera animarle un poco, a Edward no le gustará nada que su querido trabajador se distraiga o minimice sus esfuerzos por algo tan vano como sus relaciones personales (Es mentira, lo más probable es que le diga a Portgas que es un idiota y que acepte formar una familia con el menor, hasta le daría vacaciones y toda la cosa). Marco suspira, Ace ya ha comenzado a darse cabezazos con el escritorio de su oficina.

\- Consíguele algo parecido, no sé, alguna mascota o algo.

La cabeza de Portgas cruje de una manera obscena cuando escucha la propuesta del rubio. ¡Claro! ¿Cómo es posible que no se le ocurriera antes? Luffy ama a todos por igual, y si lo que quiere es un 'hijo' bien podría empezar con sus habilidades de crianza con algo no tan 'necesitado' como una mascota.

 _Que equivocado estaba._

* * *

Su mirada recorre cada uno de los posibles candidatos para formar parte de su familia, un ave no representaría mucho para Monkey, que puede aburrirse con facilidad. ¿Gatos? Nope, a Ace no le gustan ni un poco, le parecen seres malvados que lo único que quieren es ser atendidos como deidades egipcias, no gracias. ¿Un hurón? Es lindo y toda la cosa, Ace está seguro que Luffy lo amará, pero es pequeño, y aunque su pareja lo nigue es muy distraído, por lo que perderle sería el futuro más probable del pobre animal. Los reptiles y mamíferos pequeños le hacen pensar en la cara aburrida del joven Monkey, los peces sobre todo le hacen imaginárselo observando la pecera todo el día en busca de algo interesante, no gracias.

Y lo que le queda es un cachorro, pero ninguno le agrada lo suficiente, algunos son muy pequeños y otros son muy peludos, Ace no quiere tener que limpiar más de lo que ya lo hace.

Frustrado sale de la tienda de mascotas, uno de los ayudantes, pelirrojo y pálido como el estereotipo escandinavo le detiene, dándole la dirección de un refugio de animales mientras le asegura que es cien veces mejor adoptar a alguien necesitado.

Así que va al dichoso establecimiento.

El establecimiento es enorme, lleno de habitaciones y platos para mascotas, el recibidor está infestado de juguetes y parecidos, hay perros, muchos perros, todos diferentes el uno del otro correteando de un lado a otro.

Muy sorprendido identifica a algunas de las personas ahí presentes, Basil Hawkins juguetea con lo que identifica como un beagle, la escena es bizarra, pues el rostro del impasible Hawkins muestra calma y un poco de felicidad.

Cerca de la zona de baño se encuentra la reconocida crítica de comida Jewelry Bonney que cepilla a un perro de largo pelaje.

Pero eso no es todo, el causante de que se encuentre en esa situación está ahí, sonriéndole mientras acaricia a los enormes mastines a sus costados. Ace debe aceptar que la imagen impone respeto.

\- Portgas-ya -Saluda con una sonrisa enigmática- Te estaba esperando. -El enorme mastín a su derecha gruñe un poco cuando Ace se acerca. Su gruñido termina rápidamente cuando Trafalgar rasca tras sus orejas, poniéndole a dormir nuevamente-

\- ¿Cómo...

\- Kidd le llamó y le dijo que había visto al poco atractivo novio de 'Mugiwara' en la tienda, que era posible que viniera para acá. -La voz de la joven es tranquila-

\- ¿Mugiwara? -Ace supone que es su novio del que hablan, más no entiende el porqué del apodo ni porque todos ahí parecen conocerle-

\- Luffy -Afirma Basil-

\- Ya sabemos que buscas algo con lo que animar a Mugiwara-ya... Y salvar tu vida sexual.

Ace tiene que contenerse, es grosero estrangular a alguien y su madre le enseñó a no ser grosero.

\- Antes de que digas algo, Monkey nos contó lo que le hiciste -La femenina voz es poderosa y le hace estremecer- He de decir que fuiste muy grosero con él y que si vuelves a hacerle llorar vas a pagarlas muy caro.

A su alrededor los presentes Asienten de acuerdo con ella. _Rayos_.

\- Voy a enmendar mi error -Dice entre dientes, no debería darles una explicación, mas es necesario si quiere salir completo de ahí-

\- Y vamos a guiarte, Portgas-ya.

\- ¿Qué estás buscando?

\- Un... -Considera su respuesta, no busca una mascota, busca algo con que satisfacer los deseos de Luffy- Sustituto.

\- Hmmm -La pelirrosa recorre a los muchos perros con la vista, acariciando a lo que se encuentran a su alcance y lanzándoles mimos y besos a aquellos que la observan de lejos- ¿Qué tan grande?

\- Algo intermedio.

\- Estos mastines son los perros más nobles que hemos tenido -Dice el cirujano mientras acaricia el enorme lomo de uno de los mastines, Ace se estremece-

\- No tan grande.

\- Podríamos...

Cuando Hawkins comienza a hablar y a discutir con Bonney y Trafalgar sobre los posibles candidatos para Portgas, este decide que es su señal para recorrer el lugar y a los muchos inquilinos.

Ninguno le gusta lo suficiente, si, hay unos muy tiernos y activos, y hay otros más calmados. Los hay de todos los tipos, tamaños y colores que considera llevárselos a todos (Luffy no le rechazaría ninguno) pero no puede, por lo menos no aún.

Han pasado 2 horas cuando la puerta se principal es abierta de par en par de una patada por un agitado Eustass Kidd en una de sus manos lleva una cobija envuelta en algo pequeño, mientras en la otra, Sugar se sostiene mientras es recibida por los perros, que corren a darle cariño como sólo ellos saben. Eustass cierra la puerta con su ahora mano libre (Sugar le ha soltado para saludar a los perros), se encamina sonriente hacia Trafalgar, hasta notar la presencia de Portgas.

Decide que, si va a quedarse ahí más tiempo lo mínimo que puede hacer es ayudarle con aquello que lleva.

\- Toma, no lo bañes, hay suplemento en algún lugar, puedes preguntarle a Bonney, necesita calor, si se enfría puede morir...

Continúa dándole instrucciones hasta que capta por el rabillo del ojo a Trafalgar, diciéndole que se acerque. Los enormes mastines mueven la cola antes de correr hacia él, los recibe acariciándoles y recordándoles que son buenos chicos. Claro, son sus perros de guardia en su casa, pero Trafalgar es un presumido y le gusta exponerlos en todas partes, no le molesta.

Ace está ahí, parado con algo calientito envuelto en sus manos. La 'cosa' se remueve un poco antes de chillar agudamente. Varios de los perros se le enciman, oliendo e inspeccionando el bulto, Ace lo levanta, sea lo que sea no va a permitir que estos le hagan algo.

Bonney me señala una habitación, indicándole con señas que entre ahí y haga lo que Kidd le acaba de explicar. Apenas terminar de orientar a Portgas continúa con su tarea de mantener limpios a los perros.

* * *

La habitación en la que entra es pequeña, hay un pequeño sillón, una cama para perro de tamaño chico, varias mantas y latas de lo que parece fórmula para bebés. Ace está confundido, el bulto en sus manos se revuelve nuevamente mientras él recorre la habitación.

Se sienta en el sillón, colocando el bulto en su regazo. La manta de color verde pálido se mueve con el movimiento de la 'cosa' dentro de ella, Ace coloca una de sus manos sobre la suave tela, moviéndola un poco para observar lo que sea la 'cosa' ahí.

 _Carajo._

Es, literalmente, un bebé, tiene muy poco pelo y ni siquiera ha abierto los ojos, la piel es rosada y las orejas se encuentran casi pegadas al cráneo, la nariz sobre la rozada lengua olfatea el en busca de algo, más agudos chillidos son escuchados por el joven.

Ace toma a la pequeña criatura en sus manos, no es más grande que una de ellas. Las dudas y las preguntas asaltab su mente mientras recuerda a las indicaciones de Eustass, envuelve con sumo cuidado a la criatura de nuevo mientras la coloca bajo la camisa blanca y el saco de su traje, justo a la altura de su pecho.

Siente la naricilla del bebé en su clavícula, ha parado de chillar y ha vuelto a dormir, Ace le sostiene ahí.

No pasa mucho cuando él mismo se duerme, guiado por la respiración tranquila en su pecho y el calorcito que la criatura irradia.

* * *

Intenta ser lo más silencioso que puede mientras observa la escena frente así. Portgas ya ha escogido al 'sustituto' perfecto.

Sonríe cínico, el joven de pecas no sabe lo que le espera. Recuerda lo que su Eustass le contó y no puede enternecerse, el pequeño va a estar en buenas manos.

 _Eustass había terminado su turno para pasar por Sugar como siempre lo hace los jueves que sale temprano de trabajo y Apoo llega temprano a suplantarle en la tienda._

 _Monet le había entregado a Sugar ya dormida, diciéndole el como de había portado y más cosas que había hecho ese día, como hablarle mal a Trébol y decirle que se muera, cosa usual. Eustass sonríe, su pequeña algún día será como él._

 _Se había encaminado al coche, con Sugar en sus brazos y la mochila de esta en uno de sus hombros cuando le vio, justo en la acera frente a su auto había un cachorro, no con muchos días de vida chillando apenas aprendiendo a controlar sus extremidades._

 _La sangre en el cuerpo de Eustass arde, puede que el mismo se un hijo de puta y toda esa cosa, pero no es capaz de dejar a ningún ser vivo a su suerte, menos cuando este es demasiado pequeño. Detesta con todo su ser que los animales sean usados sólo para procrear y ganar dinero, lo que más le molesta de eso es que apenas nacidos deshechen a los que no cumplen con las características solicitadas. Eustass odia con todo su ser a esa escoria que atreve a llamarse personas._

 _No tarda mucho en reaccionar, acomoda a Sugar en el asiento trasero rápidamente para posteriormente sacar la frazada de la pequeña de su mochila, toma al tembloroso cachorro con esta y le envuelve, esperando que entre en calor._

 _La criatura ahora en su regazo se acurruca mientras el se dirige con Trafalgar._

Law suspira, su querido Eustass es demasiado bueno para su propio bien.

Una pequeña mano toma la suya, halándole a algún lugar, sonríe mientras se deja guiar. Kidd ya debe estar lo suficientemente cansado como para querer irse. Se encamina con el y sus dos perros. Bepo y Killer.

Cubre su boca al intentar retener la rodilla burlona, Killer y Bepo fueron los primeros en querer a esos perros y en su honor (y por joder) Eustass les había llamado como esos dos. Las visitas no habían sido tan divertidas desde su llegada.

* * *

Se encuentra desorientado tratando de entender qué hace ahí y por qué algo se remueve en su pecho. Su teléfono móvil vibra en alguno de los bolsillos de su olvidado saco. Con cuidado recordando lo que tiene en su pecho, busca el dichoso aparato. Contesta rápidamente al identificar el número.

\- ¿Ace?

La voz al otro lado de la línea suena molesta, pero más que molesta suena preocupada, hace latir su corazón con fuerza, no es común que Luffy hable en ese tono.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Lu?

Al otro lado, el menor suspira con pesadez y alivio.

\- Pensé que ya estabas enojado conmigo y por eso no habías vuelto -El de pecas se queda callado sin entender porqué el menor piensa eso del él- Te prometo que ya no insistiré con _eso,_ sólo, vuelve por favor.

El corazón de Ace late con fuerza mientras sus manos aferran el aparato a la altura de su oído. Quiere decirle a Luffy que todo está bien, que no está molesto y que no rechazó su propuesta, simplemente quería esperar un poco más antes de llegar a ese punto en su relación.

Todos sus pensamientos y lo que iba a decir muere en el nudo en su garganta al escuchar a Luffy al otro lado de la línea sollozar e hipar.

\- Lu -El otro le contesta con un ahogado 'hm' que no hace más que estrujar su corazón- Ya voy para allá.

Cuelga cuando el otro vuelve a contestarle con palabras ahogadas.

Ace se asegura de no olvidar todas sus pertenencias, ni la _cosa._ Sonríe a Bonney al salir y decirle que avise a Trafalgar que el cuidará la _cosa_ , Bonney le despide burlona.

Revisa su teléfono nuevamente, son pasadas las 10 y entiende porqué la preocupación de Luffy, él debió haber ido por el a la universidad, observa que hay múltiples mensajes de diferentes destinatarios, la mayoría son de Luffy, asegurándole que no volverá a hacer nada como eso y que por favor le perdone. Otros son de Zoro, diciéndole que es un idiota y que no merece estar con Luffy si le va a ignorar por algo como eso. Nami le amenaza y Robin le asegura que sufrirá de la manera más dolorosa y fea posible. No puede refutar ni enojarse con ellos, en el fondo sabe que lo merece.

El viaje a su casa no toma mucho tiempo, la ventaja de que su casa esté en el centro de la ciudad, es que puede caminar cómodamente de un lugar a otro, a su trabajo, a la tienda de mascotas, al refugio, a la tienda, etc. Para lo único que usa su automóvil es para llevar y recoger a Luffy.

Con manos ocupadas ha abierto la rejilla del cercado del jardín, las hojas bajo sus pies crujen, anunciando el pronto cambio de estación, Ace está considerando como evitar que su jardín sea cubierto por tantas hojas secas.

Las luces de su casa están apagadas, todas y cada una de ellas, afianza el bulto en uno de sus brazos mientras con su mano libre busca la llave de la puerta de madera. Coloca la llave en la hendidura, más el crujir de el mecanismo nunca llega, la puerta se abre rápidamente y su cintura se ve rodeada por brazos más pequeños que los suyos, una cabeza se coloca bajo su barbilla mientras siente su pecho humedecerse. Como puede rodea el cuerpo sin molestar al bulto en su brazo, aspira el aroma del cuerpo frente a él mientras es bañado en su nombre, amortiguado por su pecho.

\- Pensé que no volverías -La voz es triste mientras los brazos se aferran aún más a su cintura, estrujándole, como quien teme perder algo- Fui un tonto por pedirte eso, no lo volveré a hacer, enserio, por favor, ya no me dejes.

El dolor en su corazón al escuchar la triste declaración aumente cuando el otro comienza a temblar entre sollozos, repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez mientras busca más contacto con el otro. Ace lo separa un poco de si, sólo para sufrir más, el rostro de Luffy es triste, sus ojos están hinchados y rojos, su nariz está roja y las mejillas llenas de lágrimas secas, Ace besa su frente antes de guiarle al interior de la casa.

Lo sienta en el cómodo sillón de piel antes de dirigirse a la cocina, coloca al nuevo integrante de la familia cerca del horno mientras comienza a prepararle algo caliente a Luffy, opta por un té para relajarle.

Con una mano toma el bulto mientras con la sobrante toma la taza con el caliente líquido.

El menor está aún en el sillón con la vista perdida en algún lugar en el vacío. Su postura está más relajada y las lágrimas ya no corren por sus mejillas. Ace coloca entre sus manos el té, indicándole que beba un poco antes de arrodillarse frente a él.

\- Lo siento, Lu -El nudo en su garganta se vuelve insoportable a medida que continúa hablando, sus ojos se nublan un poco antes de tomar con su mano libre una de las del menor- Mi... Elección de palabras el otro día no fue la mejor y... -Se siente tan mal, tan mal por hacer al otro pasar por algo como eso, algo que el otro no merece sentir nunca- Yo... Fui muy brusco contigo, no era eso lo que quería decir... -Aspira hondo mientras contiene las ganas de llorar- Me encantaría formar una familia contigo -Dice con toda la sinceridad de la que es capaz- Enserio, Lu, sería la cosa más maravillosa que nos pudiera pasar pero -Manos en su rostro limpian sus lágrimas antes de que el hipe, el bulto en su brazo se remueve incómodo- Aún no es tiempo, no tenemos el tiempo suficiente ni...

\- Ace -Le interrumpe- Lo entiendo.

Y Ace se rompe, llora con las manos del otro limpiando el camino que recorren, antes de ser abrazado y aumentar su llanto.

Duran un momento así, hasta que la _cosa_ chilla audiblemente en el brazo del mayor, captando la atención de Luffy, que toma entre sus manos el bulto.

\- Podemos empezar con él -Limpia sus ojos de todo rastro de lágrimas mientras le sonríe al menor-

\- ¿Qué? -Pregunta el otro-

\- Me refiero a que, no podemos criar a una persona aún, pero, podemos practicar con él. -Pasa su mano por el poco pelaje-

\- Oh -Comenta el otro sorprendido, mientras aprecia a la pequeña criatura con más ganas- Es un ella.

\- Oh.

Esa noche, Ace y Luffy durmieron abrazados con la cachorra en medio, procurando mantenerla en calor.

* * *

\- ¡Apaga esa maldita cosa, Eustass!

Es la tercera vez que Trafalgar golpea su cabeza, repitiéndole lo mismo desde que su tono de llama se repitió por 15va vez, no renoce el número y no tiene ganas de tratar con personas, no a esa hora. Es mediodía y tiene que pasar por Sugar y pasear a Bepo y Killer, y aunque puede matar dos pájaros de un tiro, prefiere hacer ambas tareas por separado, Sugar es capaz de aprovechar a los perros y atacar a Trébol. No, gracias.

Vuelve a sonar nuevamente y Trafalgar se prepara para patearlo, cuando el identificador de llamada indica a una de las pocas personas que si le agrada 'Mugiwara'.

\- ¿Si? -Contesta al tercer timbre, sorprendiendo a Trafalgar-

\- Eustass, ¿Cierto?

El pelirrojo gruñe al reconocer la voz del otro. No esperaba una llamada tan temprana de él.

\- Si.

\- ¿Qué debería comprar para la cosa?

\- ¿Cosa? -Pregunta molesto, no sabe de qué le esté hablando el otro-

\- Tu sabes, el cachorro.

En el fondo puede reconocer la voz de Luffy regañando al otro recordándole que es una cachorra. Así que si se la llevó. Sonríe a un confundido Trafalgar que al deducir la situación le sonríe como el sabelotodo que es.

\- Lo básico, mantas, un suéter, por lo menos hasta que tenga pelo suficiente y alguna fórmula para bebé, no creo que Mugiwara sea capaz de amamantar.

Trafalgar levanta su pulgar mientras sonríe cínico, aprobando su uso tan elegante de palabras. Kidd no puede evitar lanzarle un besito.

\- No me hagas responderte eso, Lu -La risa de Eustass resina en su oreja- Y tu deja de burlarte esto es importante, qué marca debería llevarle.

Algo recorre sus hombros y sus bíceps, recorriendo y delineando cada uno de sus músculos antes de rodear su cuello. El cuerpo perteneciente a las manos se cierne a su espalda, apoyando todo su ser ahí. Su cuello es atacado por labios y dientes de alguien más.

\- Date prisa Eustass-ya -Susurran contra su cuello- Aún hay tiempo para hacer cosas antes de que vayas por Sugar -Entre palabras besan su cuello- ¿No crees, Kidd?

\- Cualquiera está bien, Portgas.

Cuelga antes de escuchar los reclamos del otro. Se deja hacer por las manos y los labios de Trafalgar antes de, ahora si, apagar el dichoso aparato.

* * *

\- Dijo que cualquiera está bien.

Luffy recorre el centro comercial, ha encontrado una cangurera en la que ha colocado a la 'cosa', el carrito de supermercado que lleva Ace está al tope de accesorios, ropa y juguetes para perro, sabe como va a llegar su estado de cuenta ese mes y su único consuelo es que será menor a cuando Luffy quería ser cheff.

Apenas decirle a Luffy la respuesta de Eustass, este toma unos cuantos botes de fórmula, cada uno es de diferente marca y antes de poder decirle que con uno es suficiente, Luffy ya ha comenzado a escoger biberones y mamilas de diferente tamaño.

El de pecas suspira antes de guiar el ahora lleno carrito a la caja.

* * *

Luffy faltó ese día a clases, quiere tener todo listo para su pequeña antes de decidir qué hacer, ya ha 'hablado' con Garp, y aunque su brazo y la parte baña de su nuca estén un poco magullados, ha aceptado a convencer a Sengoku de dejarle llevar a la aún no-nombrada pequeña.

La _cosa_ como la llama Ace ha estado muy tranquila y ya no chilla tanto como la noche anterior.

La ha vestido con el vistoso suéter rojo que compraron hace unos momentos y la ha envuelto en una vieja manta que encontró en el closet, en su cuarto ha colocado la cama que compraron y ha preparado ya un poco de la fórmula, tiene todo lo necesario, ya sólo le falta esperar a Ace y dormir.

\- ¿Cómo vas a llamar a la _cosa_?

\- No es una cosa, Ace, es tu hija.

\- ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Usopp? Es bueno para eso. O mejor aún, podemos seguir llamándola 'Cosa', hasta le mandaré a hacer una placa y todo.

\- No sé llamará así -Dice molesto y con el puchero formándose en su rostro- Es parte de tu familia y merece respeto como todos aquí.

Ace revuelve sus cabellos con una de sus manos antes de sonreírle calmado, Luffy siente su corazón bombear sangre y sabe que es por tener al otro tan cerca.

\- Hey Lu.

\- ¿Si, Ace?

\- Te amo.

No intenta cubrir el sonrojo en su rostro, y como puede se acerca lo más que la cachorra en sus brazos se lo permite.

\- También te amo.

Contesta antes de besarle tranquilamente, puede que cometan muchas equivocaciones y que se lastimen por culpa de malos entendidos, pero, a pesar de las adversidades, siempre se van a tener el uno al otro.

* * *

 **Luffy es una buena madre, yo lo sé uvu.**

 **¿Alguna idea para nombre? :B**

 **Estás dos semanas que siguen voy a estar un poco inactiva, es temporada de exámenes y tengo varias prácticas que entregar.**

 **Mi perro es rescatado, cuando lo encontramos tenía menos de un mes de vida, estaba gordo de lombrices y en su cabecita tenía dos hoyitos, donde lo habían maltratado y así. Ahorita tiene un año y es el perro más sano y agradecido del mundo :3.**


	3. La cosa fea que creció

**La cosa fea que creció.**

Ha pasado un año, un año de soportar a la cosa fea, nombrada Enya (Robin lo propuso y a Luffy le encantó, tan fácil como eso) que no sólo le basta quitarle a su preciado Luffy, no, no sólo eso, a parte de ello ha comenzado a ahuyentarle o a gruñir cuando quiere tener su tiempo de "caridad" con el más joven.

Pero en el fondo lo entiende, entiende que la cosa quiera más a Luffy que a él, pues es el más joven quien la cuidó, la alimentó y estuvo con ella cuando tenía pesadillas*.

 _Es una malagradecida._

Pues fue el, Ace, quien estuvo llevándola a cuidados intensivos al veterinario, quien se aseguró de que nunca le faltase alimento y que, muy a su pesar, la llevó de paseo casi todos los días, por ello no le queda claro porque no le respeta completamente, por lo menos no cuando Luffy está de por medio.

Enya, dulce y tierna Enya, que sabe más de 4 trucos, nunca mordió ni rasgó mueble alguno, de buen comportamiento y carácter amable, es la mascota más malcriada estando en presencia del joven Monkey.

Como en esos momentos.

El joven de las pecas quiere estar enojado, en serio, quiere estarlo y está en todo su derecho, pero la risa escandalosa de Luffy le impide eso, sumado al hecho de que Enya, no ha parado de correr de un lado a otro con lo que queda de su corbata, un día normal en la residencia Portgas-Monkey.

Mas eso no es todo, a manera de burla la espantosa gigante deja la corbata a sus pies, para al mínimo interés de Ace en tomarla, volver a correr, evitando que el de pecas obtenga la prenda.

La mejor manera para recuperar sus cosas de las garras de la cosa, es hacerle mimos a Luffy, claro, no es tan buena idea, pues dicha cosa eriza todo su pelaje, sus ojos se dilatan, sus orejas se contraen y sus dientes son mostrados, es un gesto amenazante al que Ace está acostumbrado, Luffy ríe mientras corresponde los mimos del de pecas, no por mucho tiempo, si no quieren problemas es mejor dejarlo para más tarde.

\- Voy a llegar tarde.

\- El viejo lo dejará pasar.

\- Newgate no es el problema, esa es la única corbata decente que me quedaba.

\- Entonces usa esta.

Y claro, Ace tiene que ponerse la corbata menos profesional en la historia de las corbatas,

Luffy le otorga la Mokeybata, una combinación entre monos y corbata, es la peor.

Pero es lo que hay y ya no tiene tiempo.

* * *

No está de humor, lo único que necesita es comer (porque sabe que Luffy le ama lo suficiente como para guardarle algo de comer) y dormir por lo que queda del año (Newgate le ha dado vacaciones por dos semanas, pero es algo), apenas llegar a la casa, es recibido por la "Cosa" que mueve la cola de un lado a otro, no hace amago de encimárcele, como hace con Luffy, simplemente le observa atenta, esperando, Ace se adentra a su hogar, acariciando la cabeza de Enya al pasar por su lado.

El enorme animal le sigue de cerca, vigilando que el joven de pecas no haga algo fuera de lo normal.

* * *

Luffy duerme, es obvio por la hora, no ha comido nada, pues su prioridad, de momento es dormir.

Con poca elegancia se deja caer a su lado en la enorme cama que comparten los tres (casi siempre), gira su cabeza al borde de su lado de la cama, para observar a su querida Enya, le da unas cuantas palmadas, para después, con un leve gesto le indica que puede subir.

Dicha mascota, sube, acomodando su cabeza en la espalda del de pecas, vigilando que nada malo le pase, no en su guardia.

Ace no tarda mucho en quedarse dormido, siente una de las manos de Luffy tomar la suya y a Enya acurrucarse aún más en su espalda.

* * *

Luffy no duerme, es en momentos como estos en los que agradece que Ace no le haya permitido tener un hijo, hasta ahora.

Y deberá aceptarlo, porque el pequeño de las Islas Gyojin*, Jinbe de 3 años llegará dentro de poco a sus vidas para así completar a su bella familia.

Luffy no es estúpido, ríe al recordar de nueva cuenta los papeles que había en el correo esa mañana, avisando de la llegada de _su_ hijo y el estado de su transporte en esos momentos.

Ahora sólo tiene que fingir sorpresa en el momento exacto en que llegue.

* * *

 ***Islas Gyojin: Para este tipo de AU, las Islas Gyojin son una agrupación de muchas Islas (?) a las que no mucha gente tiene acceso, son una de las pocas culturas que conservan las creencias de sus antepasados, sus vestimentas son tradicionales y a cierta edad suelen tatuarse un Sol rojizo en alguna parte visible de su cuerpo, marcando así la madurez de dicho Gyojin. Fisher Tiger fue un muy reconocido filósofo al que Jinbe admira mucho (?)**

 **La raza de Enya es Terranova, no, no se peleará con Jinbe, dejará de lado a Luffy y su favorito será él uvu**


End file.
